neuterfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Vznik univerza
Počiatok Na počiatku bol Tvorca. Bol všetkým a žil všade. Pochopil však, že nepozná sám seba, preto vytvoril nebytie, svoj protiklad. Dal vzniknúť a zaniknúť myriádam svetov a rozdelil ich do Hornej, Strednej a Spodnej hladiny (alebo sféry). Teraz vedel, čím je a čím nie je, no nepoznal sa v detailoch. Dostal nápad vytvoriť duše, aby sa od neho oddelili a spoznávali ho z druhej perspektívy. Dal im dar zabudnutia - duše vedeli zabudnúť na Tvorcu a nanovo ho krok po kroku spoznávať, pričom zabudnutie závisí od vyspelosti a momentálnej inkarnácie duše. Duše sa nasťahovali do rôznych svetov roztrúsených po vesmíre. Šli do všetkych hladín, kde na seba vzali materializovanú podobu podľa energie tej ktorej hladiny a stali sa z nich individuálne bytosti. Hladiny obsahujú všetky aspekty Tvorcu, teda čisté dobro, neutralitu, i čisté zlo. Bytosti si zvolili hladinu, ktorú túžili zakúsiť, aby tak cez ne Tvorca mohol pozorovať a spoznávať sám seba. Tvorca nie je ani dobrý, ani zlý. Je všetkým. Nesúdi, nekarhá, nechváli. Len pozoruje. Prvorodení Na začiatku Tvorca od seba oddelil len niekoľko duší. Priniesli mu kýžené poznanie, a tak neskôr začal oddeľovať viac a viac. Vek jednotlivých duší je zároveň aj meradlom ich vyspelosti a sily. Tri najstaršie duše, prvorodení bádatelia, ktorým dal Tvorca neukojiteľný smäd po poznaní, sú Tos, Batol a Snaf. Tos putoval do Hornej hladiny, Batol do Strednej a Snaf do Spodnej. Bytosti spoznávali svoje nové hladiny a nespočetné svety v nich a ako naberali poznanie, rástla aj ich moc. Tos vytvoril ríšu svetla a anjelov, poslov lásky, dobra a čistoty; Batol ríšu elementálov, obhajcov a strážcov prírodnej rovnováhy a mieru, ľudí a iné skvostné tvory; Snaf vytvoril ríšu démonov a nízkych stvorení, rozsievačov strachu, nenávisti a vojny. Každá z týchto prvorodených bytostí sa odpradávna snaží nahliadnuť do zvyšných dvoch hladín, aby tak ešte viac obohatila svoje poznanie. Nikto z Prvorodených však nemal dostatočnú moc, aby prekročil svoju pôvodnú hladinu. Tos, pán Hornej hladiny, túto skutočnosť vnímal ako dar od Tvorcu a vzýval ho v nekonečnej meditácii, prekonajúc tak svoj hlad za poznaním. Batol uznával rovnováhu a stav vecí, aký bol, a nechcel porušiť tento primordiálny zákon, hoci túžil vidieť nevidené. Jedine Snaf sa cítil skutočne väznený v jednej hladine s odopretým právom na poznanie iných. Bol najslabším z trojice, považoval to za neférové a mienil to zmeniť. Snafov plán Snaf, podlý a ziskuchtivý, zohrieval sa večným ohňom vo svojej citadele na mrazivých pekelných planinách, ničím nerušený, nevidený a nepočutý, a spriadal plán, ako získať viac poznania než ostatní páni hladín a stať sa tak najmocnejším v univerze. Po nespočetné miléniá tajne tvoril mocných agentov temna, aby mu neskôr oddane slúžili v plnení jeho diela. Pri tvorení zahodil mnoho výtvorov, lebo s nimi nebol spokojný, až konečne dotvoril troch arcidémonov, ktorí spĺňali všetky jeho požiadavky. Ľstivý pán Spodnej hladiny kontaktoval Batola, pána Strednej hladiny, a navrhol mu vymeniť si navzájom dva svety, aby každý z pánov mohol zakúsiť nepoznané. Batol nevedel odolať pokušeniu a netušiac podraz napokon nadšene súhlasil. Obaja páni hladín vytvorili na dohodnutých svetoch mocné magické portály, mosty medzi sférami. Neboli však dosť silní, aby sami prekročili sféry a pri tom udržali energie portálov nažive, a tak miesto seba vyslali svoje nižšie bytosti, cez ktoré chceli spoznávať druhú hladinu. Kým Batol poslal cez portál zvedavé, no nevinné tvory, Snaf vystrojil do Strednej hladiny svoje najväčšie tri výtvory, na ktoré bol pyšný, no ktoré mu ešte len museli dokázať, že sú hodné. Prvý svet Vo veľkom víre energií cez portál na nepoznanú pôdu vystúpili arcidémoni Nil Manul, ohýbač vôle, Pasferion, vrchný vojvodca a cvičiteľ temnej armády, a Stychos, vykonávateľ a podlý atentátnik. Arcidémoni stáli na malom ostrove krajného veterného sveta a boli vo vytržení. Každou časticou duše a tela nasávali novú atmosféru, vône, obrazy, zvuky, pocity, ktoré nikdy predtým nezažili. Boli to dlhé extatické chvíle najhlbšieho vzostupu duševnej sily. Energie boli také nové a silné a také odlišné od všetkého, čo démoni poznali, že stretnutie s nimi ich skoro stálo životy. Po niekoľkých dňoch, na kraji vyčerpania, sa vrátili k svojmu pánovi, aby mu odovzdali toto poznanie. Spodný pán bol uchvátený. Cítil duševný rast, aký cítili všetci traja podriadení dokopy. Zakrátko ich poslal späť, aby preskúmali celý prvý svet, aby spoznali všetky jeho zákutia a všetky dosiaľ neodkryté taje. Démoni tak učinili a po týždňoch doniesli lačnému pánovi čerstvé poznanie. Jeho hlad rástol s jedlom. Démoni sa postupne prispôsobili energiám nového sveta a boli schopní v ňom vydržať čoraz dlhšie. Takto to išlo niekoľko mesiacov - arcidémoni chodili načas na svet a potom nakrátko späť, sýtili pánov neukojiteľný hlad, a ten ich vždy s ešte väčšou chuťou posielal späť. Až narazili na odpor. Vrátili sa a Snafovi povedali o tvoroch, ktoré sú voči nim nepriateľské a snažia sa ich zapudiť. Snaf okamžite pochopil, že by to znamenalo koniec prílevu nového a nového poznania, a tak dal démonom jasné inštrukcie - obsadiť a pretvoriť prvý svet, čo znamenalo totálnu porobu alebo zvrátenie všetkých živých tvorov a záhubu nepodriaditeľným. Nik a nič nesmelo stáť v ceste. Snaf dal každému arcidémonovi špecifické úlohy podľa vlôh, ktoré im vdýchol pri tvorení, dobre si vedomý smrteľnosti svojich miláčikov. Nil Manul, démon mnohých tvárí, šiel a hľadal slabé a zraniteľné charaktery v radoch vzdorných tvorov prvého sveta. Až našiel niekoľkých s vysokým postavením, začal na nich vplývať a kriviť ich vôľu, aby privítali a vzývali démonické energie. Urobil s nimi výmenný obchod - oni presvedčili svoje spoločenstvá a národy o novej viere a on im dal pár kvapiek svojej krvi. Tým získali nadprirodzené vlastnosti a veľkú moc nad ostatnými. Ako sa medzi tvory šírilo toto nové učenie, táto nová viera, a tisíce a milióny tvorov vzývali jeho meno, tým rástla jeho moc, ktorú prerozdeľoval medzi zvyšných arcidémonov. Pasferion medzitým v Spodnej hladine zotročoval dosiaľ neobsadené svety a z porobených tvorov rekrutoval do svojej rastúcej Armády ohňa. Tých niekoľko málo veľkých a mocných odporcov na prvom svete, ktorí mohli zvrátiť vývoj v neprospech démonov, tých si v nestráženej chvíli vyhliadol Stychos, rodený vrah, a s perverznou radosťou ich sťal. Hnutie odporu tak badateľne slablo. Trojica však nemohla riskovať vlastné životy a vyvraždiť všetkých odporcov naraz. Víťazstvo mali na dosah a teraz to nemohli pokaziť tým, že by masy napokon spoznali pravdu o ich pôvode a zámeroch. Svet bolo treba najprv pripraviť, porobiť jeho ducha, až potom ho bolo možné uchvátiť. Keď napokon arcidémoni vycítili, že svet je pripravený pre príchod armády, že skazená viera podmanených tvorov je dosť silná, aby udržala energie portálu nažive, zahájili ofenzívu. Cez portál sa vyvalili hordy krvilačných démonov a pod Pasferionovým vedením zaliali svet ako spaľujúca láva. Počas niekoľkých desaťročí vyhladili všetky národy neochotné sa podriadiť a zotročili celý zvyšok sveta. Pán Spodnej hladiny zažíval extázu. Bola to kombinácia nových kvánt poznania, čo mu nosili jeho prisluhovači, a zvrátenej radosti z ničenia, zabíjania, nadradenosti. Snaf žil z tohto pocitu dlhé veky. Cítil sa sýty a naplnený vedomím vesmíru. Batol spoznával svoj nový prírastok v Spodnej hladine pomaly, pokojne, trvalo mu desaťročie, kým spoznal to, čo Snaf spoznal za týždeň. Batolovi vyslanci skúmali svet a nerušili jeho prírodu, zákony, energie. Batol zažíval slastný pocit uhasenia smädu a potom trýznivé sucho. Predstavoval si, že jeho druh Snaf zažíva čosi podobné, zaťial čo Spodný pán zožral celý jemu darovaný svet a pomaly ho opäť začínal premáhať hlad. Batol cítil, že na kraji jeho ríše sa deje čosi zlé, ale bol príliš hladný a zaslepený, príliš túžil po poznaní, aby zisťoval, čo to je. Podvedome to vedel a vedel aj to, že by sa Snafovi musel postaviť a zamedziť mu v krviprelievaní, lenže bál sa, že rovnako Spodný pán by vyhostil jeho zo spodného sveta, a s tým sa nevedel zmieriť. Zvolil si tiché prihliadanie. Podraz Snaf vytrávil a dozrelo v ňom rozhodnutie. Chcel viac. Nemohol prestať. Ovocie pokušenia bolo priveľmi sladké, aby ho nechal rásť nepovšimnuté. Navzdory dohode s Batolom vydal pokyn viesť z prvého sveta invázie do ďalších a dobyť a porobiť čo najviac územia, kým to Stredný pán zistí. Plánoval, že tou dobou mu druhorodený Batol už nebude súperom a že si sám bude diktovať podmienky. Problémom bolo, že Snaf so svojimi vazalmi na druhej strane nemohol komunikovať priamo bez toho, aby to Batol rozpoznal. Musel sa teda spoliehať na správne rozhodnutia svojej vernej trojice a čakať desaťročia a storočia na ich návrat a dávku poznania, ktorá ho nabíjala nepoznanou silou a vedomím. Dúfal, že raz zmocnie natoľko, že bude schopný prekročiť hladinu osobne a nasať tak všetok jej éter v jedinom okamihu. Ďalšie dva svety v Strednej hladine mu padli do rúk v priebehu niekoľkých storočí. Štvrtý, krásny a modrý Neuter, obývaný prevažne ľuďmi, najväčším Batolovým výtvorom, sa ukázal byť poriadne tvrdým orieškom. Neuter Neuter odoláva už niekoľko milénií. Raz sa podarilo otvoriť portál, no Armáda ohňa bola porazená a arcidémoni vypudení. Temná trojica začala byť arogantná a myslela si, že miestne úbohé malé tvory sa im podvolia bez odporu. Viera v démonov však bola krehká a svet sa pri invázii temných netvorov rýchlo vzopäl na odboj. Portál to nevydržal a implodoval. Neuterčania časť armády, ktorá prekĺzla, napokon porazili a nepočetné zvyšky temných síl sa rozpŕchli do rôznych končín, kde v tichu, v úkrytoch zotrvávajú dodnes, čakajúc na nový príchod svojich pánov. Na zemi žili obri, veľkí a silní, no k odboju ľudí, dominantnému druhu v Neuteri, sa nepridali. Žili v ústraní. Nil Manul chcel využiť ich fyzickú silu a povesť surovcov proti ľuďom. Chcel, aby pre ňho porobili ľudské kráľovstvá. Ohýbač vôle, zúfalý z neodvratne sa blížiacej porážky, pár dní predtým, ako opustil Neuter, zlomil vôľu jedného veľkého vodcu obrov a celému jeho národu dal napiť sa jeho krvi. Obri upadli v delírium trvajúce veky. Postupne, pomaly, latentne v nich rástla nenávisť voči ľuďom. Ich myseľ temnela a ich bodrý duch opadol. Už sa nepodobali na tie majestátne bytosti spriaznené s prírodnými silami, bytosti obdarené umom a zmyslom pre právo. Stali sa z nich tupé obludy s chuťou po ľudskej krvi. A takto si ich zapamätali celé ľudské generácie. Batol si konečne uvedomil, že Snafovu agendu viac nemôže ignorovať, lebo by sa narušila prirodzená rovnováha hladín. Zároveň mu však Spodný pán daroval ďalší zo svojich svetov. Neoficiálne, bez oznámenia. Batol si jedného dňa skrátka uvedomil, že má prístup k ďalšiemu portálu v Spodnej hladine. Bol nadšený a hltavo nasával všetko, čo nový svet ponúkal. Stredný pán nebol naivný, poznal svojho brata a jeho úskoky, ale jednoducho sa rozhodol, že jeho rozpínavú politiku bude v tichosti tolerovať, ak aj on dostane z koláča. Uvedomoval si, že nejde o rovný diel, ale vedel aj to, že so Snafom by nikdy ďalší férový obchod nezískal. Príliš ho ovládal smäd po poznaní. Aby konfrontoval sily temna, na Neuter poslal rasu ním vytvorených slnečných bohov, ktorí predtým zažali svit v mnohých svetoch Strednej hladiny, aby svet ochránili. Na zemi však v temnote žili spiaci obri a príchod bohov ich rozhneval a tajomstvo svetla bohom ukradli. Batol bohov za to potrestal a zosadil ich z nebies na povrch sveta. (Porzi Prvý svit.) Boj medzi bohmi a obrami trval sedem storočí. Bohovia stratili dar nesmrteľnosti a hoci obrov priviedli takmer k záhube, tí ich napokon pretrvali. Boh ohňa sa na zlomku svojho života rozhodol pre vznešenú obetu a v sebazničujúcom akte použil svoju božskú esenciu, aby plameňom v obroch vysušil démonickú krv. Obri, na kraji vyhubenia, precitli a pochopili. Pochopili, že ich myseľ bola zatemnená a že nevraživosť k ľuďom im nepatrila, nebola prirodzená. Ostali tak jedinými znalcami pravdy o démonoch medzi ľuďmi. Odvtedy sa snažia ochrániť svet pred ďalšími votrelcami zo Spodnej hladiny, ale vedia, že sa potrebujú spojiť s ľuďmi, aby to dokázali. Lenže ľudia uctievajú slnečných bohov, vnímajúc ich ako obroditeľov života, a k obrom chovajú otvorenú zášť. Obri tajne vzdávajú hold bohu ohňa za obetu, ktorou ich očistil. Preživší bohovia sa uchýlili do ústrania, na vzdialené miesta, o ktorých civilizácia má len matné tušenie. Kategória:Wiki